Revenge Backfire
by snake screamer
Summary: Mallory tried to get revenge on the group for their idiocy. It does not go well.


Mallory whistled happily as she walked into the office. The ones in the office (Krieger, Pam and Ray) looked at her as if she grew a second head.

"Okay, I'll bite." Ray said "What are you happy about?"

"Oh i just been watching one of those marvel shows disney keep spouting out, I actually find it interesting."

"Oh really which one? Runaways, Luke Cage?" Krieger asked

"Gifted?" Pam asked, at the other two look she added "What? Disney bought fox so I'm counting it."

"No its the one with the inhuman?" Mallory said, making everyone groaned "What?"

"That show terrible, it make Iron fist look watcheable." Ray stated

"And its base on a group not as popular as X-men." Pam scoffed

"And the effects are subpar." Krieger scoffed "Seriously, i get they couldn't use mutants for the show, but they did a poor job trying to win people over with that show."

"So... none of you are fans of the inhumans?" Mallory stated

"Yes, that what were saying!" Ray said annoyed

"In that case, I will throw this in the trash. Mallory said holding a framed photograph of Chloe Bennet.

"What that?" Krieger said

"Oh, just an autograph. I actually met the dear last night. Normally I admit to being crass with new people but after watching her performance, even i admit she was quite interesting, I was able to convince her to let me take a picture and have her autograph it for me for you guys, but since none of you want it, I'm afraid i'll just have to throw it away." Mallory then eventually, carefully put it in the trash and walked away. from the room.

"... Pfft, Chloe Bennet, yeah right." Ray said

"Like we're going to freak out over her," Pam stated

"Yeah were made of tougher stuff than that," Krieger said.

"... Although, technically she wasn't part of the bad inhuman marvel show but the good marvel show about S.H.I.E.L.D." Ray stated

"Right... and she wasn't revealed as such till season 2," Pam said

"Plus I think they read that they did a bit of a recon with the inhuman society, showing how they progress to a no-slave policy with a young black bolt and crew," Krieger muttered. "So you know... at least they're trying to fix the error there instead of making the same mistake with x-men."

"... And Chloe Bennet was an actress far longer than her role in shield suggests." Pam stated

"Right..." Ray said. Suddenly all three lunge at the trash can

"GIVE ME THAT PHOTO!" Pam punched Krieger.

"Never! I'm a huge Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D fan. And why are you interested, Ray? Chloe, not a dude."

"Oh like that stopped me being fan to two derange actresses! Give me the photo Krieger," Ray snapped.

(linebreak)

"I don't believe it." Lana groaned as she saw them fight one another over the autograph, she, Mallory and Cyril were watching the monitors.

"I told you, give those idiots a bone they pretend not to want but they will fight to the death for it," Mallory stated

"But why did you do it in the office," Cyril whined.

"This is my subtle revenge on you two as well when they messed up your offices."

"Yeah well, they're going to mess up your office if the fight anything to go by," Cyril stated, as if to prove a point, Pam lifted Krieger and threw him into the wall.

"That why I have everything inside there insured already," Mallory stated

"Oh smart." Lana conceded.

SMASH!

"Though I gotta ask, Did you insure your new stubends?" Lana asked

"No I did not...Ugh."

SMASH!

"Or your champagne?" Cyril asked

"WHAT? NOT MY GRAND CRU!" Mallory shouted"Now all we need is your desk set on fire by Cheryl, and then wallow in YOUR misery." Cyril snarked

"First of all smartass, that desk was reinforced by Krieger, you would need a car to smash it." Mallory snapped "Secondly, I made sure that Cheryl wasn't in the office today."

"Wait, how did you pull that off?" Lana asked suspiciously

"I sent her on an errand to get my prescription."

"...What prescription?"

"Exactly, she off to a goose chase and I don't have to worry about her ruining a thing," Mallory stated just as a car smashed through the ceiling and hit her desk straight on breaking it in two and burying the other three in the rubble. "WHAT THE HELL!"

All three rushed into the office to see Cheryl get out of the car. "CHERYL WHAT THE HELL!"

"Hey guys... man Mrs. Archer let her office go huh," Cheryl said

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU SMASH THAT CAR INTO THE CEILING!" Mallory snapped

"Oh, I hook it to a helicopter own by one of the tunt subsidiaries then hooked it off when I was above the office." Cheryl said, "Man, good thing Kriege reinforced that car so I can try it out."

Mallory growled

"Also, there was no pharmacy that would take your pharmacy in all of LA but I found Flim Flam Freddy who said he'll give me the good if I don't tell you where he is.

"Wait, what-OW!" Mallory shouted as Cheryl jabbed her with an EpiPen.

"He also said to stab you with the stuff just in case."

"Cheryl you stupid-" Mallory began to say but fell down unconscious.

"...What the hell did you give her?" Lana asked.

"Rohypnol," Cheryl said

"Of course it is." Lana grumbled, not that surprised jackass like Freddie has that on sale.

"Now where is my prize?" Cheryl asked

"What prize?" Cyril asked

"Duh, Mrs. Archer promised me a photograph of Chloe Bennet if I did this one stupid thing for her," Cheryl said

"What is with everyone being a fan of Chloe Bennet lately?" Cyril asked as Lana went towards one of their buried co-workers who hand was sticking out, and snatch the photograph from them.

"Here you go," Lana said

"YES! Now I'm going to find the others and rub it in there stupid faces!" Cheryl cackled as she left the room.

"Well. The office was smashed but Mallory got it in the end so I'm giving this day a 50/50." Cyril said

"I'm going to call 9/11 for the ambulance." Lana sighed

F _limflam_ _Fredd_ y _belongs to Red Witch._


End file.
